


The Beginning

by TrixieLestrange



Series: Piercemabeth Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Father!Noah, Gen, Pierceman, brotp: Pierceman, piercemabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/pseuds/TrixieLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragedy strikes Shelby Beth is sent to live with Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Has a strong Pierceman friendship and Beth put in there together.
> 
> Beth is 6. 
> 
> Brittany 22. 
> 
> Noah 23.

Brittany and Noah had been living together practically since they both graduated from high school. Britt got into Tisch and Noah decided to first get a job but now a few years later he was going back to school, for what, he didn't know yet. And Britt was in her way to owning her own dance studio but was content at working at one owned by an old dance teacher.

Brittany kicked off the sandals that she was wearing right when she entered the apartment that she shared with her best friend Noah. Surprised that she didn’t see him in the kitchen since tongue he came home first so that meant that he was supposed to cook dinner. Britt placed her bag down on the door next to the couch and went looking for her roommate.

It didn’t take that long to find him sitting on the bed of his bedroom. Though she was surprised to see the small figure of his daughter hunched in his arms. And Brittany could hear small sobs from the room and she knew that they were coming from Beth.

It didn’t take long for Noah to look towards the door and notice Brittany standing there and give her a small smile. “I’m gonna go make food,” she mouthed at him not wanting to startle Beth by talking out loud.  
Brittany made her way back down the hallway and into their small kitchen and was going through the fridge trying to figure out what leftovers that were in there were still fresh enough to make a quick dinner. She plated left over Chinese food and placed one of them in the microwave and leaned against the counter.  


Noah came walking into the kitchen hand running over his short hair since the hawk was gone, and sat down at the small kitchen table. Brittany placed two plates down and sat down across from Noah waiting for him to talk first.  
“Shelby’s dead.”  


“What,” Brittany almost did a spit take.  


“She died yesterday. And she had it down that if something happens to her Beth ends up in my custody. She’s asleep now, but only because she tired herself out crying.” Noah picked up his fork and was picking at his plate.  


Brittany was shocked at the news, “Oh, no. Poor Beth.”  


“So this means that she’s going to be living with us. I hope you’re okay with that,”  


“Of course, Noah you know that I love Beth.”  


The two of them didn’t say anything else just went on eating their later dinner and while they were cleaning up they both looks at Beth as she stood at the door to the kitchen, her blonde hair a mess from sleeping on the bed. The six year old was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  


“Hey Beth,” Noah crouched down next to the little girl, “Are you hungry?”  


She shook her head, “I want mommy.”  


Noah tried to hug her but she pushed him away, “I want mommy.”  


Brittany kneeled next to Noah and pulled Beth into a hug and she tried to get out but Britt kept her arms wrapped around the girl as she gave up and slumped into her grip and started to cry again while her head was rested on Britt’s shoulder.  


Noah looked surprised at seeing his daughter being so okay in the arms of his best friend. So, he kissed Britt on the cheek and whispered thanks to her as she sat there just holding the little 6 year old girl.


End file.
